bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Oops, My Mistake (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Oops, My Mistake", Season 1, episode 34. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell?, Green Letter Revealed, and Phone Call Bear: Oh hi Ha ha. It's so Good To See You. And I was wondering when you were going to Get here. Cause I'm just about to check the mail. Look we got mail. Oh, Yes. What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's See what's in the mail Today. Oh it's a letter Mistakes, Oops! I Goofed Again! and What Do You Think? Alarm clock rings, fall out of bed, trip on the rug, put a lump on my head. Spilled my breakfast on the kitchen floor But I learned to not do that anymore I say "Oops, oh well. I goofed again." It's really no big deal Everyone in the world knows how it feels to say "Oops, I goofed again." I would toss and tumble all night long If I worried every time I did something wrong So I pour more sugar on my humble pie Get back up and give it one more try I say "Oops, oh well. I goofed again." It's really no big deal if I slip and trip on a banana peel I say "Oops, I goofed again." Zap dop dooda nada doo wah Zabba dooda dada dooda doo wah If something goes wrong It wasn't my intention but it might turn out to be a brilliant invention The Tower of Pisa turned out great even though it started as a big mistake I say "Oops, oh well. I goofed again." It's really no big deal Everyone in the world knows how it feels To say "Oops, I goofed again." Everyone in the world knows how it feels To say "Oops, I goofed again." Zabba doo dah zabba doo wah Yeah Bear Calls Big Old Bullfrog Pip and Pop's Baloney Sandwich {Bear saw Pip and Pop at the dinner table, laughing while looking at a baloney on the outside sandwich.} Bear: What's so funny? Pip: Oh, Pop, My pal, I, I am so sorry, really. {A flashback begins with a ball at The Otter Pond.} Shadow's Story {Bear exits the kitchen} Bear: A baloney on the outside bread in the middle sandwich! Ojo and Treelo's Broken Vase Bear Calls Doc Hogg Luna's Mistake / The Goodbye Song Bear: {after Doc Hogg exits} Wow. What a great day. Hmm. Hey. Luna will want to hear all about it. Come on. Let's go tell her. {Bear turns off the kitchen light and enters the balcony.} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day? Bear: It was.. great, Luna. Filled with lots of odd and wonderful Mistakes. Luna: Oh, really? Bear: Mmm-hmm. Luna: Well, what on Earth could you mean? Bear: Well, the mail carrier brought me a letter that was meant for Doc Hogg by mistake, so Doc Hogg came by to pick it up and we had a great visit. Luna: Oh. So the mailman's mistake meant you got to see an old friend. Bear: That's right. And Pip and Pop came up with a great new snack. Baloney on the outside bread in the middle sandwiches. Luna: What an interesting idea. Bear: Yeah, and it all started out with a mistake. Luna: Really? Bear: Mmm-hmm. Luna: Mistakes certainly lead us an interesting and unusual directions. Bear: They sure do, Luna. And it's important not to be too worried when they happen because Mistakes can happen to anybody. Luna: True, true. Bear: Well, see you later, Luna. {tries to leave} Luna: Uh, Bear? Bear: Hmm? {peeks} Luna: Aren't you forgetting something? Bear: Huh? Luna: The Goodbye Song. Bear: {heads back outside} Oh, right! Um, um, Luna, would you mind singing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts